


Be Enough

by Mangami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangami/pseuds/Mangami
Summary: The Avengers failed, Thanos succeeded and Peter dies in the arms of his mentor on Titan.Then he wakes up, finds life has moved on. He also finds Mr Stark doesn't take to losing others very easily.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Be Enough

It’s with a far-off rumble that the feeling comes.

It sounds like thunder, warning of a strike. A caution to keep away- hidden and safe. His senses go haywire; hairs on his body rising in alarm, instincts _screaming_ at him to run, limbs shaking in fear of an impending doom he doesn’t know.

Peter can tell none of the others feel this. A quick scope of the area proves that neither them nor anything on Titan has changed, but something in the universe has shifted.

He attempts to bury the sick feeling that he knows Thanos succeeded.

“Something’s coming,” Peter warns, barely finishing before one of the alien women- _Mantis,_ his buzzing head supplies- suddenly looks up, faraway expression as she turns to dust.

Mr Stark stumbles in shock and Quill stares in confused horror to where his companion used to be, then whips his head around only to find Drax in the same state of disintegration.

“… Quill?”

He’s gone less than a second later.

Peter watches on, numb. Something sick churns in his chest and he hugs himself, gripping his upper arms tightly to ground his senses. He ducks his head and ignores what he can’t stop.

“Steady Quill,” Mr Stark steps forward, too late.

The Guardian can only breathe out a shaking “Oh man,” before the wind carries his ashes away with the others.

“Tony.”

Mr Stark turns to Doctor Strange, helpless. The sorcerer still remained sat on the Q-Ship debris he’d settled on after Thanos left. Mr Stark eyes him with a with a slow exhale.

“There was no other way,” Strange continues with finality. He shakes, weary, ducking his head before turning to dust himself.

Then there were three. Titan seemed so much darker, bright reds and pastel orange sky fading away to dull russet and the harsh last yellows of light cutting silhouettes as the sunset ceases to linger.

Nebula stands a good distance away, observing. She remains intact, and with overwhelming relief Peter finds Mr Stark to be the same.

But he knows it isn’t over, and his relief is shortly outlived.

Peter can feel his body working into overdrive, healing factor coursing through his skin, thrumming with strain. Whatever’s happening, whatever is causing this, he knows with grim acceptance that his powers can only delay the inevitable.

“Mr Stark?”

That doesn’t mean that every single part of him isn’t terrified.

“I don’t feel so good.”

His mentor slowly turns around, eyes wide in disbelief.

“You’re alright.”

Then Peter’s energy drains and he knows, _he knows,_ he’s out of time. His body’s done all that it can. Red ash speckles from the backs of his hands and Peter staggers and resists the urge to vomit.

“I don’t… I don’t know what’s happening-“ _Liar._ “I don’t, I’m not ready-“

He falls towards Mr Stark who catches him, arms automatically finding their place; one around his waist in support and the other hand cradling the back of his head. Peter in turn clutches to Mr Stark like a lifeline, flaking fingers grasping his hoodie tight.

Internally, a mad part of Peter laughs as he realises that _they’re finally there_. Another part of him weeps that it’s too late.

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go,” Peter begs and begs, “Mr Stark, _please._ ”

He can’t help and it _hurts._ As much as he wants to believe it Mr Stark can’t fix everything and Peter wants to shout and scream at the unfairness of it all, how the others felt _nothing_ , unburdened with their natural senses and could slip away in the blink of an eye.

“Please I don’t wanna go, _I don’t wanna go._ ”

Peter is openly bawling at this point, desperately clawing for a hold on his mentor as his legs give way, joints disintegrated. Mr Stark still holds on, arms squeezing him tighter and tighter to ground him, to keep Peter here.

With a silent cry Peter’s grip finally gives way and Mr Stark manages to soften his landing as much as he can, gripping onto Peter’s upper arm, with his other under Peter supporting his back.

Peter stares into the sky. His ashes flutter in the nonsensical breeze, shining beautifully in red, blue and yellow. Titan’s atmosphere greedily sucks them in.

A brief flicker to his arm reveals the dull, eaten-through undercoat of his armour and the bright flexicloth spider-suit showing at his joints.

The feeling of his cheeks beginning to tingle gives Peter the courage to look Mr Stark in the eye. His mentor stares down at him, wide-eyed, and Peter can see the unshed tears forming in the older man’s eyes. He reaches to touch Mr Stark’s cheek, fingertips dissolving before they even get close.

He tries to offer a reassuring smile instead, but the dread and fear is too much, everything is happening too fast and it’s so overwhelming and he hasn’t felt like this since--

_And if you died?_

“I’m sorry,” Peter breathes.

_I’d feel like that’s on me._

“I’m sorry.”

He doesn’t want to watch Mr Stark see him die.

Shaking, he turns his head and lets his gaze wander above to his ashes once again. They almost move in a dance, and it’s beautiful in some weird way, passably calming Peter enough to rest.

Mr Stark shudders, a desperate plea under his breath, and Peter closes his eyes.

“Peter!”

He lets go.


End file.
